Becommissar Oneshots
by scamandersscarf
Summary: A collection of Becommissar oneshots. Summaries and ratings are in the beginning of each individual story.
1. Can't You Wait?

**Becommissar Oneshots**

 **Chapter One**

 **Can't You Wait?**

Summary: Beca organizes a dinner to try and ease the tension between the Bella's and DSM, but Kommissar has decided to make things particularly difficult for her tiny mouse. Rated M for adult themes and language.

 _A/N: Constructive criticism is always welcome._

 _"Kommissar!"_ Beca hissed, eyes flicking nervously around the restaurant. No one seemed focused on them, the people on the other side of the table scanning their menus seemingly without a care. Beca's so called "master plan" was to have another Bella go to dinner with her, Kommissar, and another member of DSM to try and keep the peace before the World's. A.k.a., not completely and totally flip their shit when they found out about their relationship. Beca jumped slightly, bumping her arm underneath the table causing the silverware to rattle.

"Fuck, sorry." She mumbled as her other friends looked up in alarm. She heard Chloe's soft chuckle before her face was hidden behind the menu again, but she did catch Pieter's eye. He was watching her with a look of skepticism written on his face, a ridiculously perfect eyebrow raised, but he said nothing and resumed his looking of his menu. She snuck a quick glance at her girlfriend who was reading the menu intently, one hand holding it up. The other was under the table, making Beca jumpy and embarrassed as hell in the fanciest restaurant she'd ever been in. She was somewhat relieved when she caught the German goddess' eye. _'Can you stop that?'_ She mouthed impatiently, trying to keep a normal and calm look on her face.

"Something wrong liebling?" She spoke aloud, causing Beca to blush a deep red.

"Fine." She managed to grind out as pleasantly as possible. Her girlfriend grinned widely, continuing drawing lazy circles on the inside of her thigh. They ordered quickly when the waiter returned, and Chloe tried to start a small conversation.

"What are you planning for World's?" She smiled weakly at Chloe, knowing that being this friendly with their "competition" was difficult for her. She glanced up at Kommissar quickly, seeing her girlfriend catch Pieter's gaze and mouth a few words in German. He smirked and turned to Chloe.

"We do not tell our competitors, however incompetent they may be, our plans for future competitions." He said, grinning at Kommissar. Chloe puffed out her chest.

"We are _not_ incompetent!" She snapped indignantly, motioning at Beca for help. The small brunette stood quickly, causing her chair to screech across the floor. To her relief, the hand had fallen from her thigh, and she noticed a few other patrons had craned their necks to gawk at her.

"I'll- I'll be right back." With the excuse said, Beca fled to the bathroom. She took a few deep breaths to attempt to calm herself, not wanting to splash water on herself and ruin her lightly applied makeup. Kommissar was going to _kill_ her. She had no idea why the hell her girlfriend would be doing this, especially in the middle of a very fancy restaurant. She turned back towards the door, trying to organize her thoughts, before the bathroom door opened and another patron entered.

"Are you alright, liebling?" She asked, a wide grin spreading across her perfect features. Beca sighed, bring a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Couldn't you wait until we got home?" She asked impatiently, knowing it was the wrong thing to ask but doing it anyway.

"What's the fun in that?" Kommissar had stepped towards her, pulling the smaller girl close. Beca's breath hitched in her throat, and she felt her heart try to beat out of her chest. Their lips connected suddenly, and Beca felt herself slowly being moved backwards.

"Kommissar-" She was cut off abruptly as the blonde backed them up into a large stall, locking it with one hand, while tangling the other in Beca's hair. The brunette slipped her hands under the other's shirt, tracing her stomach muscles lightly. Kommissar growled into the kiss, retaliating by sliding her hand up Beca's stomach and tracing the edge of her bra. The other girls breathing became more shallow as her girlfriend teased her, digging her fingernails into the blonde's waist. A loud noise seemed to evaporate the haze that filled her, and Beca's eyes snapped up, meeting the alert ones of Kommissar.

"Beca?" She felt her stomach sink. "Are you ok?" Chloe called out again. With her hand splayed over Kommissar's stomach she could feel it when she chuckled lightly, just light enough to remain unheard of by the other girl. Kommissar pressed the palm of her hands against the girl's chest, her fingers plucking lightly at the fabric. Beca bit her lip, trying to focus on the fact that Chloe was standing just outside, worried, and would probably break down the door any second.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine Chlo. Just feeling a little sick." She tried to keep her voice steady, which was becoming increasingly more difficult as Kommissar kissed her neck, biting her skin lightly. The smaller girl narrowed her eyes, mouthing various swear words at her girlfriend. She knew what she was doing and she loved it. Even through her panic, Beca tried to keep a clear head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her voice was edged with worry.

"Yes! I'm fine!" She nearly shouted, now having removed her hands from the other woman's sides and now gripping her shoulders, unable to speak quietly and demand an explanation.

"Should I come in? Are you gonna puke?" Beca felt a bit of fear edge into her as she tensed, Kommissar having removed her hands completely, sucking on Beca's collarbone.

"N-no! I'll be out in a sec. Go back and eat." She knew she sounded completely unconvincing, and her fears were confirmed when she let out a small moan, too many sensations striking her at once. She didn't know if Chloe had heard, but she said nothing.

"Call me if you need anything." She said somewhat suspiciously. Beca felt a wave of relief crash over her when she heard the loud thud of the bathroom door. Kommissar had finally stepped back, smiling smugly.

"Kommissar, we need to go back out there." She knew trying to reason with her was completely pointless, but tried anyway. Kommissar smiled as Beca tensed in annoyance. With herself or Kommissar she didn't a bit more dramatic than necessary, she smiled softly and unlocked the stall door.

"Are you ok liebling?" She asked gently, wrapping her arms around her shoulders once they stepped out.

"Never better," Beca she said sarcastically as she breathed against her shoulder, feeling worn out but extremely pleased for navigating a life-or-dear situation successfully.

"We better get back to your friend. She seemed quite worried." Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll live." She said dryly. "Let's just go home. I'm exhausted." And she _definitely_ didn't want to face Chloe and Pieter with a very large hickie on her neck. Kommissar smiled, pressing a light kiss to her lips before pulling the heavy door open and exiting.

"Your dinner is probably ready. Are you sure you don't want it?" Beca pushed her hair out of her face, yawning.

"Positive." She said before allowing Kommissar to lead her from the restaurant to the car.


	2. Patience

**Becommissar Oneshots**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Patience**

Summary: Beca is intent on keep her and Kommissar's relationship a secret while her girlfriend disagrees. Rated T for implied adult themes and language.

Beca tried to withhold her feeling of complete disdain as she stomped through the rain, the dirty water sloshing up against her boots, drenching the pant legs of her jeans. She ducked her head and gripped her black umbrella tightly, hoping to get to Kommissar's apartment quickly. her girlfriend had come to America for somewhat of an extended holiday to stay with Beca. The blonde intended to stay a member of DSM for as long as she could, but had eventually given into Beca's complaining of their long distance relationship, and had come to see her. Despite her unmasked disgust of the rain, the brunette felt a smile twist her lips at the thought of her girlfriend's excitement at buying the apartment, and how happy they would be if they could move in together. The idea made her feel giddy, but nervous at what it would insinuate. It wasn't like things hadn't gotten heated before- because they certainly had- but even after months of dating, her German goddess was still intimidating. _Very_ intimidating. Kommissar hadn't pressured her to do anything she wasn't completely comfortable with, but that didn't mean Beca couldn't sense her slight impatience. It was completely justified impatience though, since it wasn't like Beca was perfectly innocent when they were together. She did feel somewhat guilty for leading her on like that, but when their clothes started to come off, her mind went blank in a complete state of panic. It wasn't like she didn't want her, she _definitely_ did, but it was like her anxiety switched on when things began to get serious, and her fight or flight mode kicked in. She knew it pissed off Kommissar, even though she'd never say it. She reached the apartment building at bit sooner than she would have liked, but despite herself, she sent a quick text to Kommissar before leaning against a lamp post to wait for her. A few mere seconds passed before the large oak door opened, and the blonde woman descended the few wet concrete stairs. Beca watched as she pulled an umbrella away from inside her coat, and pulling it open. Beca felt her face flush as the dim sunlight bounced off her umbrella. Her bright colored _rainbow_ umbrella. Kommissar caught sight of her almost instantly, and took a few large strides until she reached her. Beca wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, breathing out a sigh of relief. She felt a tiny bit of her guilt dissolve as Kommissar pressed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Would it have killed you to use a less _colorful_ umbrella?" She hissed as the walked down the street, receiving quite a few stares from curious onlookers. Kommissar laughed at her, causing more people to watch them.

"What's wrong liebling, I thought you wanted to be a little more open with our relationship?" Beca rolled her eyes, holding onto her umbrella tightly, not wanting to lose it to the wind.

"Well yeah, to the _Bella's_ not necessarily the whole _world_." Instantly, she regretted mentioning the name. A few nosy people made loud comments to their families, and she even heard a few younger girls excited whisper about Kommissar. The brunette felt slightly smug as they passed a few more DSM 'fans' as they walked by and she made a show of hanging on Kommissar's arm when they passed a group of guys who could _definitely_ give Beca a run for her money. Kommissar's sharp gaze never passed over them though, only occasionally to glance down at Beca with an unreadable expression. Her girlfriend was uncharacteristically quiet during their lunch.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked as the walked back to Kommissar's apartment, the rain getting steadily worse. Kommissar sighed, lifting a shoulder in a noncommittal shrug. The climbed the few stairs reaching the door, and Kommissar fumbled with her keys only a second before unlocking the door and swinging it open. Beca folded up her umbrella and set it up against the wall by the door, then walked inside. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the kitchen, her back to the door as she heard it close. In seconds, strong arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Tell me what's wrong liebling." Beca felt her heart rate spike suddenly, unsure if it was due to anxiety or desire. She had a fleeting thought of jerking away and playing the cold and distant act she'd been doing since she was a teenager. She felt guilty as soon as she'd thought it. Kommissar was her girlfriend. They were _dating_. And relationships were built off of trust and communication. Beca sighed and leaning back into Kommissar's arms.

"I feel like a shitty girlfriend." She admitted slowly, hating how she felt her girlfriend tense up.

"You are not." Beca could've laughed at how serious she sounded. Instead, she opted for rolling her eyes.

"I just feel bad cause I've been hinting at," She hesitated, feeling growing embarrassment as her brain caught up with her words. "I've been hinting at, well, you _know_ what I mean." She finished lamely and sounding extremely G-rated. Kommissar chuckled slightly.

"Maus, do not ever feel pressured to do anything. I can wait, however long it may be, until you are comfortable." She hugged her tightly, then let go and headed into the kitchen. Beca stood in the hallway, feeling completely dumbfounded. How she'd gotten lucky and ended up dating someone so beautiful and someone who respected personal feelings she didn't know. Feeling a rush of adrenaline,the small girl hurried into the kitchen after her girlfriend. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, slicing into an apple with a lethal-looking steak knife.

"Kommissar," The blonde looked up, a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Beca smiled slightly, appreciating the concern her girlfriend had for her.

"I'm fine. I just," Her voice wavered, her ever so present nerves returning to her. "I'm just ready to be with you. In every way. Publicly and, err, not so publicly. If you, uh, know what I mean." She felt a burning blush rise on her cheeks as she shifted nervously. Kommissar jumped lithely off the counter, grinning at Beca as she walked out of the kitchen and into her room, pulling her shirt off and tossing it on the ground as she did so. Beca grinned as she watched her leave, then hurried out of the kitchen switching the lights off as she left.


End file.
